


Girl Time

by reinadefuego



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Sarah needs help on a mission, and there's no one she can turn to except Ellie.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "work" at femslash100100.





	Girl Time

"What're you saying exactly?" Ellie puts her glass down and fixes her shirt before she takes another sip and returns her attention to Sarah. For the past hour she's been explaining that she's really a 'spy' for the 'CIA'. Of course she is. She also said something to effect of Chuck's a mysterious genius spy too but that's a little too far fetched even for Ellie to believe. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Not a date, technically. I just—" Oh this is not going well, is it? Sarah wipes her hands on her pants and shifts forward slightly. "There's no one else I can really ask except you, Sarah. Chuck's busy and this charity gala is on tonight and I can't go on my own. Please, will you go with me?"  
  
"Well, if it's for charity." The spy thing is a little crazy, but if it's true and this is all real, what's she meant to do, say no? It's also a chance to get closer to her. Sarah always seems so aloof when she's around, no matter how much 'girl time' Ellie tries to get in with her. "I'd have to be back by ten."  
  
"We'll be out of there by nine thirty." She breathes a sigh of relief and smiles. As far as the target thinks, she's been married to a doctor for several years. Sarah can't disappoint them now, can she? "Thank you so much, Ellie. I promise nothing will go wrong."


End file.
